


Find the cure

by writeonparchment



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonparchment/pseuds/writeonparchment
Summary: Wanna One are so fed up with Minhyun’s problem.But maybe, one of them has the solution.





	Find the cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onghwang enthusiast and Author on ff.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Onghwang+enthusiast+and+Author+on+ff.net).



> Hi, I'm back with fluff this time. It's so sad that Onghwang tag is going back as dry as Sahara Desert, so I decided to post this one. As usual, English is not my first language so forgive me for any errors, typos, and wrong grammars in the following work.
> 
> Disclaimer : This fic is heavily inspired by Harry Potter fan fiction on ff.net (the author is Dying Romance). I absolutely love the author's work so much, and I think it fit nicely to Onghwang pairing. I don't know how to reach the author because it seems that he/she isn't active anymore, but I want to thank him/her for writing such a nice story.
> 
> This one is heavily inspired from HP fic, but it's cute and has Onghwang vibe so I hope you like it.

Wanna One are so fed up with Minhyun’s problem.

But maybe, one of them has the solution.

 

 

Seongwu stares at Minhyun disdainfully. He knows that it’s not Minhyun’s fault, everyone can have the same problem, but still, the constant sounds that he heard from early morning nearly kill him. Usually, he hates silence. He prefers a crowded place, blasting music, loud claps, cheerful laugh, whatever. But this time, Seongwu decides, that this one is far the most annoying sound he has ever heard in his 23 years old life. He wants it to stop. He doesn’t know what the problem is, but he hears the sound from early morning, and now, it almost evening but it HASN’T stop and it’s fucking annoying. Nothing has worked to get rid of the damn sounds. No one is succeeding to end this misery.

Jisung, who is the one who always has enough patient, almost kicks Minhyun out of the dorm because he feels irritated with the sound (he did it because of the maknae constant complains, he claims). Minhyun almost shouts at Jisung, complaining about how unfair it was, and Jisung as a leader should be the one who help him. But nope, Jisung had enough. Minhyun tries to confront Sungwoon, but the older just shrugs, and tells Minhyun that everybody needs a peaceful time when they have rest day, so he agrees with Jisung idea. Minhyun snorts, _so much for the loyalty and teamwork for the group._ Minhyun almost got into a petty fight with Sungwoon when he was rudely interrupted by the annoying sound once again that starts to really irks Seongwu.

Hwang Minhyun has hiccups since early morning.

All their friends already tried many tricks to cure Minhyun’s hiccups, but nothing seems to work. Daniel tried to scare Minhyun, hoping that the surprise effect will finally help. He dressed like a fucking Samara Morgan from The Ring, hide behind the couch and jumps right at Minhyun who currently whines at Daehwi about how tired his lung was. But, knowing Daniel, who dumbly assumes that Minhyun get scared easily as Daniel was, just got Daehwi frightened and nearly punch him in the eyes. Jaehwan brings ten cups of water and forces Minhyun to drink it, which only causing Minhyun to barges into bathroom while Jinyoung still showering. Woojin then asks Minhyun to hold his breath for one minutes. That didn’t work, so Jihoon tells them both that he needs to hold it longer. After almost three painful minutes, Minhyun’s face quickly turn into blue - _you crazy kids, it’s almost purple! Jaehwan quips_ \- causing Minhyun to coughs loudly and just give up. Guanlin calls Dongho, asking for advice, but just like a true friend was, Dongho just tells Guanlin to leave Minhyun and let him deal with his own demise. ‘ _He deserves it_ ,’ Dongho said. ‘ _If Minhyun died, calls us again, okay Guanlin?’_ Minki annoying voice can be heard through the loudspeaker.

Sadly, all their hard works get no result. Minhyun stills has his awful hiccups.

It’s almost late at night when Seongwu lays on the couch, eyes on the television to catch up with the latest drama. Wanna One are on rest period while preparing for their new albums. Between the constant recording and shooting for variety shows, this is the day when Seongwu finally get a rest day, and he intends to spend it peacefully without any bother at all. But his plan is ruined when he knows that his same age friend has a non-stop hiccups, and it nearly drive him mad because how annoying it sounds. He can hear Minhyun’s hiccups from kitchen, where probably Minhyun sits miserably in front of their refrigerator, try to cool down because of tiredness and his throat hurt so much, while browsing on his phone try to find cure about his hiccups.

**HICCUPS!** Minhyun’s lung didn’t stop. Seongwu closes his eyes, counts to three, try to calm down his thought. When he heard no sound from the kitchen, he opens his eyes and look back on the tv, changes the channel again when he sees the commercial film.

**HICCUPS!** Seongwu massages his temple, his head is fucking hurt. He really wants to throw his remote control at Minhyun. Maybe if he knocks Minhyun unconscious it will end this problem. But no, Jisung and their manager will kill him. He groans miserably when he heard another hiccup from the kitchen, and he pulls his hair in frustration.

Seongwu try to calm down and take a long, deep breath. He continues to watch the tv and focus on whatever dialog the female lead said from the drama, maybe it will help him to blocks out the annoying sound and prevent him to murder Hwang Minhyun. But once again, Minhyun’s lung is not forgiving, and it emitted a loud hiccups from Minhyun’s mouth. Calm down, Seongwu, calm down. He tries to brainwash himself, but when ONCE AGAIN he hears the hiccups, he decides that he finally had enough.

**HICCUPS!** “THAT’S FUCKIN ENOUGH!” Seongwu groans angrily. He gets up from the couch and storms to the kitchen to confront the one big fat problem for this household.

When he looks at Minhyun, he had to close his eyes and try to calm down, so he won’t kill himself. As he predicts earlier, Minhyun sits on the floor in front of refrigerator, looking so distressed. Bottles of mineral water surrounds him; a lot of books are scattered beside him. His usually tidy raven hair is now tousled, his bangs that usually cover his forehead are now stands in messy directions, as a result from his fingers running through it in frustration for hundred times. He holds a hand-fan to blow wind to his sweaty face, his cheeks are flushing so deep. His ears are burning red, lips are in annoyed pouts, and Seongwu swears he saw some unshed tears from corner of Minhyun’s eyes. Minhyun wipes at the corner of his eyes, then continues to look at his screen for whatever he’s searching on his phone.

Hwang Minhyun looks absolutely, lovely.

“Damn,” Minhyun whines tiredly after another hiccup.

“Hwang freaking emperor Minhyun, will you ever find the damn cure for your problem and give all of us the peace this household deserves? I’m begging you.”

“Go away, Seongwu.” Minhyun jabs back hoarsely, “I’m so tired right now and my chest hurts -HICCUPS- so much, and if you here just to nag at me, please don’t!”

“You’re tired? Min, I’m freaking EXHAUSTED from hearing your constant dreadful hiccups since morning, my head is fucking hurt! How come someone as capable as you can’t even find a cure for hiccups?” Seongwu fires back angrily.

“I’m a singer, dumbass, not a fucking doctor -HICCUPS- so how come I know the cure for every single problem?”

“Listen, Hwang Minhyun. You can’t imagine how stressful is it to hear your constant annoying hiccup and how bad it was, it starting to cause wreck in my head. You really find nothing in those books? Or any articles on internet?”

“Jump from the window then, if your head hurts so much.” Minhyun snaps annoyedly.

“I’m serious.”

“Me too! Do you think if I ALREADY find a cure, -HICCUPS- I’m still suffering like this?” Minhyun whines pitifully, nearly in tears. “Listen, Ong Seongwu. I’m so tired right now, Jisung and Sungwoon hyung already scolded me enough. Jinyoung is mad at me right now -HICCUPS- because I promised him that I will have a movie marathon with him tonight, but I can’t because of this freaking problem. Guanlin almost cry when he called Dongho to help him find a cure for me, but none of that is work! If you don’t know -HICCUPS- how painful it is, stop nagging.”

“I can’t believe the kids trust you so much when you can’t help yourself.”

“Well, I don’t see you have a solution either!”

Seongwu squints his eyes at Minhyun, “Are you underestimating me?”

“Just go away, Seongwu. I’m tired -HICCUPS- and I don’t want to hear your all grumpy.” Minhyun says stubbornly.

“Fine, then. I’ll leave if that’s what you want. Have fun being miserable and fighting with your own lung. When you die alone, I’ll make sure to tell Jisung-hyung and Jonghyun. Oh, and Minki as well. I’ll take custody of Jinyoung and Guanlin, don’t worry. Bye, Hwang.”

Seongwu take a last pitiful look at Minhyun, snorts at the other boy stubborn face. He starts to turn around when he hears a soft hiccup, and Minhyun whispering one word.

“Help,”

Seongwu turns around, grinning like a Chesire Cat, “Pardon?”

“You -HICCUPS- heard me,”

“No, I didn’t.” Seongwu tilts his head, smirking.

“Help me, goddammit!”

Seongwu smiles smugly and sits in front of Minhyun, “Did you really find nothing in the books or articles?”

“I found it, but none of it seems work. All of the kids -HICCUPS- already try all these methods, but this hiccups won’t be fucking stop.” Minhyun whimpers tiredly.

“Okay then, maybe I can find another article if I search with different keywords...” Seongwu starts to type in his phone.

They both sit on the floor in full silence, only sound from refrigerator and soft hiccups from Minhyun that fill the kitchen. It’s not stopping, the hiccups, and it’s hard for Seongwu to focus on reading. Minhyun pulls his hair out of frustration, his eyes hurt from reading so much, and his chest is in great pain because of his constant jumping from the hiccups. He wipes another unshed tear from his hurting eyes, when finally, his lung decides to be a bitch, and causing him to let a large hiccup out from his mouth.

“FUCKING HELL!” Minhyun snaps frustratingly.

“Okay, this is ridiculous. What is the actual fuck hiccup that you’re having that it won’t go away?”

“I don’t know! Help me, -HICCUPS- you dunderhead!”

Minhyun let out a hiccup again, and finally Seongwu had enough. He tackles Minhyun, his back hits the refrigerator, almost knocks it down. Seongwu grips Minhyun’s hands tightly, place it beside Minhyun’s head. Minhyun’s eyes opens wide, and he stares at Seongwu confusedly. Seongwu glares at Minhyun, his eyes seem darker than usual. Minhyun’s breaths are dragged, and his chest pain seems double with constant rapid beating of his heart.

“Why? Are you nervous, Minhyun?” Seongwu whispers to Minhyun’s right ear, “Suddenly so quiet?”

“Yes! Wait, I think my hiccups now already sto- HICCUPS-” Minhyun whines, “No, it doesn’t.”

“This is crazy,” Seongwu whispers again, “Your hiccups are absolutely the most dreadful, annoying sounds I’ve ever heard in my entire life. It’s crawls under my skin and create a havoc in my head. I want it to stop. Seeing you suffer, seeing your chest leaps up every time you hiccup, your burning ears, I want to kill myself. Have you seen yourself in mirror? Look how red your cheeks are...” Seongwu breaths those words into Minhyun ear shells, down to his neck, “I think it make you looks so, so adorable.”

“What- adorable?” HICCUPS!

“Lovely.”

And with that, Seongwu place his lips upon Minhyun’s, smiled softly when he directly feels the hiccups on his lips. He drags down his lips on Minhyun’s pale neck, sotly pecks along it. Seongwu loose his grip on Minhyun’s hands, and place both of Minhyun’s hand behind his own neck, arranges it so Minhyun wraps his arms around Seongwu. Then Seongwu stops his pecks along Minhyun’s neck and place his lips back on Minhyun’s. Minhyun’s back is stick with the refrigerator, but he can’t feel the cold because of how warm his chest is feeling right now. They kiss slowly, softly, and they don’t know how long it last before they finally pull away, realize that how quiet the kitchen was.

Hwang Minhyun is finally free from his hiccups.

“Thanks,” Minhyun says softly.

“For what?” Seongwu grins teasingly.

“Err, anything? For your help?”

Seongwu smiles sweetly and stands up before helping Minhyun to stands up as well. While his hiccups has stopped, but it seems that the blush in his cheeks are two tone shades deeper.

“Well, if you have another hiccups, maybe it won’t be so difficult to find the cure,” Seongwu laughs and winks playfully at Minhyun.

“I’ll let you know, then,” Minhyun smiles back.

Seongwu nods, steals a soft peck gingerly from Minhyun’s lips before turns away and left Minhyun alone in the kitchen.

Minhyun exhales softly, crouching down to gathers all the books that scatters on the floor. After tidying up all the books and paper, he finally grabs his phone which got thrown away when Seongwu tackled him before. He frowns at the screens and laughs softly at the article open in the browser.

****

**_ How to get rid of your hiccups, effectively _ **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? It's such a mess compared to the original. But I hope you all like it, and please kindly leave comments, kudos, critics, suggestions, or everything on comment section. It means a lot for me, and I hope I can share the excitement with you all! -Lue-


End file.
